


All For Myself

by exoticmermaid



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Fluff, Insecure Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid
Summary: Baekhyun was 19 when he realised that he was not what society expected him to be. And he had been living in fear ever since.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	All For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from aff, with changes here and there bcs i want to. inspired by Sufjan Stevens-All for Myself. I've been wanting to write something since the first time I heard that song (which was years ago). i just wanted to write something light, but it might turn out really corny? idk don't kill me. i hope you like it!

# All for Myself

Baekhyun was 19 when he realized that he was not what the society expected him to be—when he realized that he was not _normal._

He was walking to his room after an endless day filled with assignments and projects when it happened. The dorm was quite crowded because most of the university students had just finished their class. He was looking down the entire time he walked because he really didn’t enjoy the crowd—he hated making eye contact with anyone that was not his close friends. Since he didn’t really pay attention to where he was looking, someone bumped into his shoulder. It was a little bit painful, but Baekhyun shrugged it off. Again, he hated dealing with strangers. When he was about to walk away, he felt someone harshly turned him. 

“I’m sorry! Does it hurt?” Baekhyun couldn’t even understand what he was saying because he was too stunned. The man was _painfully_ handsome. Baekhyun’s shoulder no longer throbbed—his heart did. The man had his raven hair styled up, showing his perfect forehead. His eyes were wide opened with his brows slightly creased, somehow still made him look so good. He noticed the pair of ears protruding from the side of his head, looking ridiculously attractive. And that voice. God his voice was the definition of perfection—so deep, husky, and manly. 

“Hey? Are you okay?” The man asked. His hands were still on the sides of Baekhyun’s arms though they had loosened. 

“I-I’m fine,” he stuttered. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry. I didn’t look where I was walking,” he looked down again in embarrassment. When he saw the way the man bent his he realized that the man was also very tall. 

“Nah, it’s my fault too. Sorry man,” the man snickered, showcasing his dimples. As abrupt as his appearance, he left. 

And Baekhyun had never heard his heart beating so loudly before. 

Inside his dorm room, Baekhyun tried to calm his heart. He had never felt that way—no. Not even when he dated Jieun when he was still in high school. The feeling, whatever it was, was entirely new, foreign, and _intriguing._ He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the man he bumped into. He was very tall, possibly half a head taller than him. His face was still very boyish, though his voice was definitely not something you would hear from a boy. He could hear that voice all day long. He liked the voice very much, even more the owner. 

That was when the realization hit him. He liked that stranger. It was a very short encounter, yes, but he couldn’t deny the fact that the boy already had a special spot in his heart. No one had ever made him feel that way before. And he was a man. 

To say that he was scared would be an understatement. He had never known anyone who liked the same gender before. As far as he knew, his best friends were all straight. Although he never had any problem with it, he knew that most of the people in his city didn’t really support it. And his parents… he remembered the way his parents scoffed at the news about some teenagers coming out before, saying that they were only seeking for attention. What would they say if they knew their son was feeling strange things for another man? Baekhyun thought about it all night long before he decided to ignore the feeling. He had only met the man once and it was unlikely that he would meet the man again. 

*** 

Universe must really hate his guts because a week after, he stumbled upon the man again. 

“I’m sorry!” The man immediately said before he grinned when he saw Baekhyun. “Hey! It’s you again! I should really be careful to not bump into you again or else I’d end up crushing you.” 

Baekhyun felt his cheeks got warmer. His eyes were still cast on the ground. “I’m sorry too,” he said when he found his voice. “It’s my fault.” 

“Kind of,” the man said cheerfully. “You should start looking forward when you walk. It’s really dangerous, you know? And what’s so exciting about looking at the ground anyway?” The stranger lowered his body to meet Baekhyun’s gaze and he felt his cheeks turned into fire. Baekhyun looked up only to see the man smiling brightly at him. His dimples were starting to do wonders to his heart. 

“See? It’s not that bad to look forward, right?” The man asked. “I gotta go. Don’t look at the ground again!” 

As Baekhyun stared at the broad back, he thought that looking forward was not bad at all. 

***

“Hey!” Baekhyun looked up and saw the beautiful dimples that had been haunting him for the past two weeks. “Good thing I saw you this time or else we would have bumped into each other again,” the man said, unaware of what his voice did to Baekhyun. 

Not knowing what to say, Baekhyun muttered a small ‘hey’ and smiled a little before he continued to walk. To his surprise, the man walked by his side. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Dorm,” he answered. He was not being rude, mind you; he was too busy calming his thumping heart to give a proper response. The man didn’t seem to mind. 

“Sweet! Me too. You don’t mind me tagging along, right? It's not fun walking alone.” A part of Baekhyun wanted to say yes because he knew he would end up liking this stranger even more, but he couldn’t find the will to say it. 

“No,” he mumbled in the end. 

“Shit I just realized I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Chanyeol,” the man said, stopping momentarily to offer his hand to Baekhyun. 

“I’m Baekhyun,” he said. He couldn’t help but notice how small and slender his hand was compared to Chanyeol’s. The grip of Chanyeol’s hand was warm and the warmth crept to his heart. They continued walking in silence—well, on Baekhyun’s part because Chanyeol kept on stumbling upon his friends. He noticed that the man was a social butterfly, a complete opposite of himself. 

“So, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol started when they were nearing their dormitory. “What’s your major?” 

“Music history and literature. What about you?”

“No way! Music composition and theory! How come I’ve never seen you before? We must have shared at least one class!” Baekhyun didn’t say anything for he was also surprised he had never seen Chanyeol before. Since they both majored in music, they were supposed to have at least one class together. “When’s your music history class? I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to share that one class together.” 

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment before he finally smiled a little. “I took it last year,” he said. 

“Wait. You’re a sophomore?” He received a tiny nod as an answer. “No wonder we’ve never met before! Wow, shit you don’t look like a sophomore! I mean, no offence, but you look really young! You must think that I’m being rude now. I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. But really, I mean it as a compliment. You look really good.” 

“I’m not offended,” Baekhyun said timidly. He was definitely not offended if Chanyeol could see the rouge on his cheeks. Somehow he felt kind of happy instead because Chanyeol was really friendly and honest. “Thank you, I guess? For the compliment.” 

Chanyeol flashed him a smirk, and he thought that it was a crime to have a smirk like that. “My room’s on the third floor,” the taller said when they had entered their dorms. 

“Ah. Mine’s on the first,” Baekhyun said. He was kind of sad that he didn’t get to spend more time with the tall man. _Kind of,_ he quickly dismissed the thought as he reminded himself that he was not supposed to feel anything towards a man. 

“Well, I’ll see you around then. I hope I don’t creep you out or something, Baekhyun—eh, I mean Baekhyun sunbaenim.” 

“No, you don’t. And, if you like, umm, i-it’s okay to just call me Baekhyun,” the smaller one said, his eyes were back on the ground. He knew he was about to explode when he felt a warm hand ruffling his hair. 

“See you later then, Baek,” Chanyeol said, giving him another smile before he entered the elevator. 

As he had predicted, he ended up liking Chanyeol so much more. 

***

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Without him realizing it, Baekhyun had spent the past three months hanging out with Chanyeol. He didn’t know how but he kept on seeing Chanyeol everywhere ever since they walked to their dorms together. Whether it was on the university or in their dorm, his path crossed Chanyeol’s more than he preferred. And as expected, Chanyeol would always come to him to talk, sometimes even to walk with him before they parted ways. His feelings were only growing stronger as the time passed. 

Baekhyun was terrified. He had tried to suppress his feelings, but every time he saw Chanyeol, every time he listened to his voice, his feelings only soared higher. It was as if he was floating in the air like a balloon and he was scared that one day he would fall and never recover. There was still that constant worry about what his parents might say; how his friends would react. And not to mention that he didn’t even know whether Chanyeol swung his way or not. There were a lot of things that could go wrong if he continued to have the feelings, yet he couldn’t do anything to diminish it. 

“What are you thinking of, Baekhyunnie?” 

Another thing that made it almost impossible for Baekhyun to suppress his feelings: the endearments that Chanyeol called him with. At first it was Baek, then Baekhyunnie, then Baekkie. There was once when he called Baekhyun cutie—like _how was Baekhyun supposed to not like him?_ Imagine his velvety voice being used to say something so adorable? Baekhyun no longer functioned well since the first endearment escaped Chanyeol’s lips. 

“Nothing,” he said after a while. They were in Chanyeol’s room playing video games. They had started hanging out in each other’s room a month after they met. They mostly stayed in Chanyeol’s room because he brought his gaming equipment with him and Baekhyun loved gaming more than anything. 

“Are you hungry? Do you want to order something?” Chanyeol asked as he put his console down—his character had died from the zombie attack. 

“No, I’m fine. I already ate before I came here,” Baekhyun replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen. 

Suddenly, he stopped functioning. 

Chanyeol’s lips were on his cheek. For a second. Just like the way the wind kissed the roses, gently so that the petals would not fall. His console was dropped on the floor. Slowly, he turned his head to face Chanyeol. It was a bad decision because the latter was staring at him with an expression he had never seen before. 

“W-what was that for?” He managed to ask, although it came out as a soft whisper. 

“I just want to,” Chanyeol answered. His voice was even lower than usual and if Baekhyun’s heart hadn’t stopped beating because of the kiss, it would have now. “Can I do it again?” He asked as he moved closer to Baekhyun again. He could feel Chanyeol’s minty breath on his face. Maybe there was something on his breath because he mumbled a tiny ‘yeah’ before he could even process what was happening. 

Chanyeol kissed his cheek again as he closed his eyes. Then he kissed his other cheek. And then his button nose. And then he felt Chanyeol’s hand on his chin, slowly tilting his face to a certain angle. His mind turned fuzzy and he couldn’t hear anything that Chanyeol said with that velvet voice of his—he only nodded a little. And they were united in a kiss. 

Chanyeol’s lips touched his ever so tenderly before they moved slowly. He pecked on Baekhyun’s lips for a few more time while Baekhyun did nothing but enjoying the fireworks that were lit up inside his heart. After a moment that he deemed too brief, Chanyeol pulled back. He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted with the most gentle smile he had ever seen on Chanyeol’s face. He could feel his whole body started to burn. 

“I-I think I should go back,” he whispered. The gentle smile was replaced by a frown and Baekhyun would do anything to bring back the smile. But not now—not when his mind was still numb from the kiss. 

“Really?” Chanyeol mumbled, his eyes were staring at Baekhyun’s rosy lips. 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun stood up—and stumbled pathetically on the process—and walked to the door. Chanyeol was following him close behind. Before he turned the knob, he felt Chanyeol’s hand on the side of his face again. And his plush lips found their way to Baekhyun’s again, kissing him with the same gentleness. 

“Good night,” Chanyeol said before he smirked and opened the door for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was most definitely, unmistakably, in love with Chanyeol. 

***

Falling in love was the most beautiful thing in the world, and at the same time, the most horrible thing. Love comes with its ugly, undesirable other half, jealousy—for when you feel love, jealousy will follow eventually. And Baekhyun was being eaten alive by the green monster. 

A few days after the kiss, he avoided Chanyeol. A part of him was still scared at the fact that he was in love with the man, rejecting the beautiful feeling that was occupying his head. A part of him hadn’t accepted the fact that he was not normal; that he was different. He still hadn’t figured out his own problems and he knew seeing Chanyeol would only make things worse. 

The tall man had tried to talk to him for the first two days. He came to Baekhyun’s room and knocked on the door, asking him to open it. The small confused man asked him gently to leave him alone. Chanyeol didn’t want to, at first, but after two days, he left Baekhyun alone. The last thing he said before he left Baekhyun’s room was ‘I’ll wait for you, so when you’re ready, please let me know.’ Baekhyun believed in him. He thought that it was very sweet of Chanyeol to give him time. He thought that maybe, just maybe, liking Chanyeol was not a bad thing. 

That was before he saw Chanyeol casually slinging his arm around another guy. Deep inside, he knew that he had no right no feel jealous. First of all, Chanyeol had always been so touchy with his friends. He had seen the way the tall man joked around his friends; touching them, hugging them, carrying them on his back. He had never had a problem with it before, but why now? Second, he knew that it was partially his fault that Chanyeol was with his other friends and not with him. If he hadn’t refused to talk to him, Chanyeol would be by his side as they walked to their dorms. He absolutely knew it was wrong to feel jealous. Yet he couldn’t help but let the green monster consume him. He was angry and he was spiteful. His anger and his hatred was not directed toward Chanyeol—oh no, he couldn’t ever hate Chanyeol—but to himself. 

He hated himself for being so scared, so indecisive, so clingy, so _pathetic_. The more he stayed away from Chanyeol, the more he caught up in his own self loathing, and the more scared he was to see Chanyeol. He knew he should have just come to Chanyeol, asked him about the kisses. He knew he needed to talk to him. But he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. He became full of doubt. 

What if the kisses didn’t mean anything? What if it was just because Chanyeol was curious? Or worse, what if it was just a joke? What if Chanyeol knew the ugly feelings he was harboring? It didn’t help that he was very insecure of himself. Jieun often pointed out about his height and his slightly feminine curves and other soft features he had. His ex used to complain about how Baekhyun looked prettier than her. When they were dating, he took it as a harmless joke. But now it had gotten into him. What if Chanyeol thought the same thing? Chanyeol had a very manly build, with his biceps showing and his body well trained. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was very soft, with muscles hidden underneath the little pudge on his tummy. He had some muscles on his arms but still they were nothing compared to Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun stared longingly at the tall man who currently had his head resting on his friend’s shoulder before he turned his back. Oh how much he wished it was him instead! 

***

Chanyeol came to his room after two weeks. 

The man knocked on his door without saying anything and since it was 6 am on a Sunday, Baekhyun opened the door without thinking. Before he could react, Chanyeol already barged in and closed the door. He looked terribly handsome with his bed hair sticking out and his face was slightly swollen from sleep. His intense gaze managed to wake Baekhyun up fully. 

“Chanyeol,” he breathed out. “What are you doing here?” 

Chanyeol walked up to him and stood right in front of him; their bodies were only centimetres apart. “I can’t wait anymore,” Chanyeol said, his voice was deep and hoarse from sleep. 

“H-huh?” Abruptly, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face with his two hands. His face was only millimetres away from each other. Baekhyun could hear the sound of his heart beating like drums. “Do you hate me?” Chanyeol murmured, straight to the point. Baekhyun could feel his minty breath hitting his face gently. 

“No,” he managed to breathe out. "Of course not." He wasn’t sure if Chanyeol could hear him because he himself could barely listen to his own voice. 

“Do you dislike the kisses I gave you?” 

“No.” How could he dislike them? He wanted more of them. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. He averted his eyes and tried to get away from the source of his restless nights, but the grip on his face forced him to stay in place. 

“Don’t run away,” Chanyeol whispered. He came closer and Baekhyun closed his eyes involuntarily. The next thing he knew, his lips were kissed. 

It was a simple peck at first, like the one he received weeks ago. Then Chanyeol’s thumbs were starting to rub circles on his cheek bones and it felt _so good_. He let out little voices unconsciously and Chanyeol kissed him deeper. He took Baekhyun’s bottom lip in between his and gave it little suckles. His tongue was licking Baekhyun’s lips sensually, asking for entrance.

And just like that Baekhyun forcefully broke apart from the kiss. Breathing heavily, he stared at Chanyeol. Emotions were mixed up inside his chest. He was happy, and sad, and confused, and angry, and _so fucking terrified._

“Why—why did you kiss me?” He asked, although he didn’t really want to hear the answer. Chanyeol stared at him for a moment before a soft smile appeared on his face. The smile was the same one as the one he gave weeks ago, when he first kissed Baekhyun. He caressed Baekhyun’s hair softly, turning him pliant under his touch.

“Because I like you,” he finally answered. “What about you?” 

_He likes me_ , Baekhyun repeated in his head. _He kissed me because he likes me._ He was ecstatic. But at the same time, his fear intensified. He was confused, not knowing how to react. Overwhelmed by the sudden burst of emotions, Baekhyun let out an involuntary tear. 

“But I’m a boy,” he sobbed. 

“And?”

“I’m not supposed to like you because I’m a boy. It’s not… it’s not okay.” His tears multiplied and soon, there were waterfalls falling down his face. He continued crying, confused with what he was supposed to do. Chanyeol liked him and he was sure he liked Chanyeol too, but were they supposed to like each other? What would the people say? What would his friends say? What would his parents say? Then he felt warm hands wiping his tears away. He looked up and saw Chanyeol, smiling ever so softly at him. The stare he received from Chanyeol made him feel safe and warm. 

“Who said that?” Chanyeol said softly. “Who said that you can’t like me because you’re a boy?” Still not thinking clearly, Baekhyun only looked at Chanyeol in silence, frown and tears adorning his face. Chanyeol cupped his face again and Baekhyun wished they could stay that way forever. 

“I like you, and you like me. There’s no harm in us liking each other. It’s not a crime. Who cares what other people say? People will keep on talking no matter what you do. They’ll always find fault in every single thing we do. If we let it get to our head, we will never be able to do anything—we will never be able to live our life. And, hey, the people who love you will accept you no matter who you love. They might be shocked at first, but I’m sure they’ll come around,” Chanyeol said, rubbing circles on the soft cheeks. Somehow his words managed to calm Baekhyun a little. 

“Is it really okay?” Baekhyun asked in the middle of his sobs. 

“It is,” Chanyeol said softly. He stopped for a moment before he retreated from touching Baekhyun and let his arms fall limp on each side of his body. “But I can only speak for myself,” he continued. “I think it’s completely okay for me to like you and I don’t care what will happen. But if you’re uncomfortable with it and you want to get rid of what you’re feeling, then I’ll do it. I’ll try to stop liking you and I’ll disappear from you to make things easier.” 

“No!” The smaller one almost shouted. “Don’t do that.” His heart ached all of the sudden at the thought of Chanyeol disappearing from his life. How terrifying it would be! Unconsciously he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and gripped it tight; as if he was afraid Chanyeol would really disappear. The tall man smiled, amused at his sudden boldness. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know I was supposed to tell you how I felt first, but I-I lost it. I promise I won't do anything without your consent anymore."

"It's... it's okay. You can do whatever you want," Baekhyun whispered—his voice was stuck in his throat.

"Don't say things like that," Chanyeol only mumbled. "Can I kiss you?" The frantic nods he received made him smile. With his free hand, he cupped Baekhyun’s cheek again. It didn’t feel wrong at all—it felt right, as if the hand was supposed to stay on his cheeks. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol through his glassy eyes, amazed when he saw how tender the man stared at him. It made him feel safe; it made him feel cherished. He closed his eyes when he saw Chanyeol leaning in. 

In a matter of seconds, their lips found each other again. There was no fear anymore—only how much he liked Chanyeol. The kisses were soft and slow like before. Baekhyun relished in the feeling of being cared for that he felt through Chanyeol’s kisses. He kissed back a little harder in hope that his kisses, too, would make Chanyeol feel what he felt. His sudden boldness awoke something in Chanyeol and once more his tongue was licking Baekhyun’s lips. It was as if his body was electrified, the moment he granted access to his mouth. Chanyeol’s tongue was busy exploring his lips, tasting his flavor. He didn’t fight for dominance—he was as submissive as he could be under Chanyeol’s touch. He let the taller man do anything to him, putting his full trust on the man’s hands. 

Chanyeol finally let go of his lips when he realized that Baekhyun had trouble breathing. He chuckled when Baekhyun gasped for air, and God did he sound so sexy when he did that. He placed soft kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, making it seemed as though he was worshipping every inch of Baekhyun. When Baekhyun’s breathing came back to normal, he gave one last kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before he took his hand and pulled him to the bed. 

Though his heart was about to combust, Baekhyun managed to get on the bed and sit calmly. His back was rested against the headboard and soon, Chanyeol was hovering above him. He could feel the intensity of the taller man’s gaze, yet he didn’t rush at all. He stared at Baekhyun as he rubbed circles on Baekhyun’s hands, somehow knowing that Baekhyun was nervous. He then brought the hands close to his face and placed kisses on his slender fingers. He used to hate how feminine his hands looked, but with Chanyeol kissing them tenderly, he thought they looked beautiful. They were connected again when Chanyeol finally kissed his lips. He guided Baekhyun’s hands to let them settle on his neck while his own hands were holding Baekhyun’s waist. 

Baekhyun could never get enough of his kiss. He had kissed before, but none of the kisses were like Chanyeol’s. Maybe it was because of Chanyeol’s plushy lips. Maybe it was because of his sinful tongue. Maybe it was because of the way he held Baekhyun as if he was fragile. Baekhyun didn’t know. He only wanted to kiss forever. Which was why he whined involuntarily when Chanyeol let go of his lips.

The whine didn’t last long because he was silenced by the little licks on his neck. He didn’t know his neck was sensitive. No one had ever touched his neck in a sexual way, let alone licked it. His exes had never liked it when he licked them so he didn’t know that being licked on his neck could feel that good. It got even better when the licks turned into little suckles. One rather hard suck on a particular spot on his neck got him moaning. Chanyeol froze when he let out the sound and Baekhyun immediately covered his lips with his hands, embarrassed at himself. He had never moaned before—not like _that_. But then Chanyeol smiled softly and took his hands off of his lips. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered against Baekhyun’s lips. “Don’t be shy.” He kissed Baekhyun’s lips again and the latter’s hands found their place again on Chanyeol’s neck. 

Suddenly he felt a tug on his t-shirt. It was a silent plea, asking for permission to take things further. Chanyeol let go of his lips and rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s as he waited for an answer. He didn't want to force him after all. If Baekhyun only wanted to kiss and cuddle, then he would be just as happy. A silent nod was all he needed before he helped Baekhyun took off his worn out t-shirt. He didn’t throw it away carelessly—instead, he sort of folded it and laid it on the table next to his bed, knowing that the man underneath him needed the time to prepare himself. He tugged Baekhyun’s shorts next and instead of answering, Baekhyun pulled the piece of clothing down slightly, letting Chanyeol did the rest.

Insecurities washed over him when he realized that he was almost naked under Chanyeol. His arms covered his upper body unconsciously, hoping that his imperfections wouldn’t disgust Chanyeol. But the man was quick to notice the gesture, and gently, he pulled Baekhyun’s arms away. 

“Let me see you,” he said in his deep voice. “God, you’re so, so _beautiful_.” His hand touched Baekhyun’s chest lightly, as if he was afraid he would taint Baekhyun. 

The soft caresses he gave Baekhyun made him feel like he was actually beautiful and he loved that feeling. The insecurities he felt for the past months disappeared momentarily when he was under Chanyeol’s touch. The fingers brushed against his right nipple and he shivered. No one had ever touched him there before as well and it felt intriguing. He hoped Chanyeol would continue and never stop. He wanted Chanyeol to touch him more, in places where no one had ever touched him before. He wanted Chanyeol to make him feel beautiful. 

Somehow, the taller man seemed to know exactly what was going on inside his head because his other hand moved to touch the curve on his side, caressing them with the same tenderness. When he dived in to suck on Baekhyun’s right nipple, he lost it. It felt _so good_. Was it supposed to feel that good to have you nipples sucked although you were a man? Baekhyun didn’t know and he didn’t care. All that matter was Chanyeol’s mouth on his nipple, the way his teeth grazed slightly against the perky nub; the way his sinful tongue lapped around his chest. He wanted more—he needed more. His hands that were lying motionlessly around Chanyeol’s neck a minute ago were now pressing Chanyeol’s head against his chest. How he got the courage he didn’t know. His mind was too clouded in pleasure to care. 

Chanyeol continued kissing, and licking, and biting his nipple before he moved to the other one, showering it with the same amount of attention. The hand that was on Baekhyun’s waist had moved lower. Instead of caressing, it started to squeeze. The sounds that came out of Baekhyun’s lips were getting louder and sweeter, encouraging him to do more. He knew he was supposed to be ashamed of how obscene he sounded, but he didn’t care. Chanyeol said he wanted to hear him; Chanyeol wanted to see all of him and that was what Chanyeol going to get. He wasn’t going to hide. He wanted Chanyeol to see everything. 

In his clouded mind, he realized that he had to do something to Chanyeol too. His hands moved lower to touch more of Chanyeol, and that was when he noticed that Chanyeol was still fully dressed. 

“Can you,” he tried to talk in the midst of the pleasure, “can you take off your clothes too?” Chanyeol stopped and looked at him before he gave Baekhyun’s lips a quick kiss. He straightened up his body and in one swift motion, he took off his t-shirt. 

Baekhyun remembered a documentary he once watched about the Greek civilization during his spare time. He had always been fascinated with the way they managed to sculpt the Gods and Goddesses—how beautiful and ethereal those statues looked. Yet the man above him looked so much more mesmerizing. He knew Chanyeol had a good body—Chanyeol only wore sleeveless tops sometimes when he visited his room and he could see his well trained biceps. He knew Chanyeol would have sculpted abs as well, but he didn’t know that it would be so perfect. Like the statues, his body was carved to perfection. He stared in awe as Chanyeol proceeded to take off his sweatpants. In a second, he was only in his boxers as well. 

The tall man only let out a small laugh when he saw the look on Baekhyun’s face. After he folded his clothes like he did with Baekhyun’s, he hovered above Baekhyun once more, settling in between his legs. He smiled when Baekhyun’s slender fingers slowly traced his abs. He was turned on, but he still didn’t want to rush anything. He let Baekhyun explored his body, knowing that it was the first time the latter had ever done so with a man. 

“You’re amazing,” Baekhyun blurted out, not realizing that he wasn’t supposed to say it out loud. He retracted his fingers when he realized what he said, but the laugh he earned told him that it didn’t matter. 

“You’re even more amazing,” Chanyeol said. He leaned down and kissed Baekhyun again, not caring how swollen the latter’s lips had become.

Their hands continued exploring each other’s body, not rushed, not impatient. They were moving as slow as they could, trying to preserve everything inside their minds, as if it would be the last time they saw each other.

If a day ago someone was to tell Baekhyun that he would do anything sexual with a man, Baekhyun wouldn’t have believed in them. Yet there he was, at 7 am on a Sunday, with his dick on a man’s mouth and the man’s fingers in his ass. 

It was _overwhelming_ , the pleasure he got. He grasped the sheets tightly to keep his sanity because Chanyeol’s touches were making him lose his mind. His dick was swallowed whole and something in his ass was being pressed continuously by the thick fingers, his eyes were seeing stars with every thrust. He knew that it was supposed to feel good. He had studied biology after all and he had heard people talk about it before. But he didn’t know that it would feel _that_ good. Every time Chanyeol’s fingers pressed against his prostate, he felt jolts of electricity all over his body and his dick became even harder. 

“Chan—I’m close,” he moaned when he felt that familiar knot in his stomach. Chanyeol let go of his dick with a pop and Baekhyun almost lost his mind when he saw a string of saliva connected his dick with Chanyeol’s mouth. He whined when Chanyeol slowly pulled out his fingers. It felt strangely empty and he didn’t like it—although a few minutes ago he thought that having a finger in his ass felt weird and a little bit painful. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of something being ripped. He forced himself to look when he heard the sound of a bottle cap being opened. And, God, he swore he could cum untouched right away at the sight of Chanyeol lathering his own covered erection with lube. 

Baekhyun held his breath unconsciously when Chanyeol leaned closer to him. He could feel Chanyeol’s erection slightly touching his own lower part. He was nervous, and scared, but he wanted it more than anything in this life. The tall man must have sensed his mixed feeling because he gave Baekhyun a tender kiss and stared at him straight in his eyes. 

“Do you want to continue?” He asked in his deep, strained voice. It was embarrassing to say it out loud so Baekhyun only nodded. “Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked again. "It's okay to stop here if you're not ready. We can still do other things." He smiled when he received a series of frantic nods. 

“Okay then.” He gave Baekhyun one last kiss before he guided his erection to Baekhyun’s slick hole. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from his lips when Chanyeol slowly pushed in. Although Chanyeol had taken his time in preparing him before, it was still bigger than Chanyeol’s fingers and the pain was not something he could ignore. Chanyeol stopped pushing and kissed him again, giving him time to relax. 

“Take a deep breath,” Chanyeol murmured in his ear. “Don’t be scared.” Baekhyun did as he was told and not long after, he gave a nod as a sign for Chanyeol to continue. He pushed in ever so slowly, staying true to his words that he wouldn’t hurt Baekhyun. It took a while, but finally he was fully inside of Baekhyun. The delicious pleasure around his dick was overwhelming and he wanted nothing more than to move, but he knew Baekhyun needed more time to adjust. One of his hands was holding Baekhyun’s waist while the other was interlaced with Baekhyun’s own hand. He muttered sweet nothings to Baekhyun, kissing him to make things easier. 

Baekhyun had never felt so full. The stretch was painful, he couldn’t lie; but the way Chanyeol treated him made it bearable eventually. He tried to move a little to see if it was still painful because he knew that Chanyeol was holding back. When he got used to it, he muttered a small ‘move’. Chanyeol moved in shallow thrusts, only pulling out slightly before pushing in gently. He let go of Baekhyun’s hand to pump the latter’s dick that had gone limp from the pain. When Baekhyun’s pained whimper had turned into moans, he took it as a signal to change his pace. He started to move faster, and thrust deeper. He peppered Baekhyun’s face with sloppy kisses while his hands touched Baekhyun’s body. 

It had started to feel enjoyable for Baekhyun but it got even better when one particular thrust got him seeing stars. He felt the familiar jolt of electricity ran through his body and he wanted more. Chanyeol seemed to know it because he thrust into that bundle of joy again, receiving the most beautiful sounds from the man underneath him. 

“A-again,” Baekhyun moaned, not realizing that his fingers were creating marks on Chanyeol’s back. 

“Is it good?” Chanyeol asked, grunted when Baekhyun clenched his ass after he asked the question. “Is it good, Baekkie?” He asked again. 

“Mmh, yes,” Baekhyun answered. “It feels so good; so, _so good_.” Chanyeol smiled at the answer, knowing that Baekhyun didn’t fully realize what he was saying. He kissed the man again, not caring that their teeth were clashing because of the movement. He only let go of those cherry lips when he noticed that it was too much for Baekhyun—having his lips kissed, his dick pumped, and his prostate abused at the same time. He settled for the milky neck, leaving more pretty scarlet marks for the world to see. His action made Baekhyun clawed his back harder, but he didn’t mind. He loved Baekhyun’s reactions to his touch, loving the effects he had on the smaller man. 

“Channie,” Baekhyun whined all of the sudden, startling Chanyeol with the nickname. “Channie, I’m _aah, fuck_ , I’m close.” Something snapped in Chanyeol’s head and he moved faster. To hell with being slow, to hell with preserving everything because all he wanted to focus on was to drown Baekhyun in pleasure. He thrust deeper as he pressed his finger on the leaking slit, turning Baekhyun to a moaning mess underneath him. He claimed the sinful lips one last time before Baekhyun trembled underneath him, his dick spurting out thick white ropes all over their stomach. It didn’t take long for him to do the same when Baekhyun’s walls were clenching so tight around his erection. He groaned as he let out his seed to the condom, earning small whimpers from the sensitive man from his thrusts. Chanyeol peppered Baekhyun’ face with kisses as he rode out of his orgasm. By the time he was done, he pulled out slowly in order not to hurt Baekhyun. He lied down next to Baekhyun and brought him to his embrace. 

“You’re so perfect,” he muttered when Baekhyun shyly rested his head on the broad chest. "God, I like you. I like you so much. Please don't be scared anymore.” 

Baekhyun was exhausted and his ass was sore. His whole body felt sticky and numb, but he was blissful and satisfied at the same time. He was still scared and he was still worried because there were still his friends, his parents, and the whole world to face. But at the moment, the most important thing was that he was warm in Chanyeol’s embrace, his heart was soaring from the overwhelming affection he received. 

“I like you so much more.”

***

It had been two months since they started dating. Nothing much had changed between them, except for the occasional kisses and make-out time. Of course, they were all done behind the closed doors. Nobody knew about their relationship just yet—in everyone’s eyes they remained the weirdly close friends. Chanyeol actually wanted to let his closest friends know about it, but Baekhyun pleaded him not to. Knowing how insecure his little boyfriend was, Chanyeol didn’t mind. It was kind of hard because he was the clingy type, wanting to hold hands, hug, and kiss the petite man wherever they were, showing the whole world just how much he worshipped the ground Baekhyun stepped, but he learned how to hold back. Just like how he killed Baekhyun’s insecurities about his appearance, Chanyeol knew there would come the time when he killed Baekhyun’s fears too. 

But lately it was too much for Baekhyun himself. The more time he spent with Chanyeol, the more he turned to his giant of a boyfriend. He started to crave for more of his touch. During the first few weeks of their relationship, he would get flustered every time Chanyeol’s kisses got a little wild. The slightest touch of Chanyeol’s hand on his body when they were outside would make him jump and back away. But then he started to want more. He was the one who would bite his way inside Chanyeol’s mouth if the kisses were too short. He would be the one who ‘accidentally’ touched Chanyeol’s body when they were outside. He wanted more and it frustrated him when he realized that he couldn’t have more because nobody knew about him and Chanyeol. 

One night after they were done with their finals and their summer break had officially started, Baekhyun surprised Chanyeol. 

“You want what now?” The giant asked, letting go of his embrace to stare at Baekhyun in his eyes. 

“Tell Jongdae and Minseokie,” he muttered, suddenly became ashamed of his own idea. "If it's... if it's okay with you."

“I’m totally fine with that, you know me. But are you sure? Aren’t you… afraid?” Chanyeol asked again. He was actually very happy that Baekhyun had started to feel comfortable with their relationship but he didn’t want him to regret anything if something went wrong. 

“I am,” Baekhyun answered. He bit his lip as he thought before he talked again. “But how long? I… I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore. It feels… wrong. I want to be able to touch you and talk to you outside like I normally do when we’re here. And… and it’s not wrong, right? What we have?” 

“No, of course no, Baekkie.” 

“Then they’ll support me… eventually—although they might be surprised at first.” Chanyeol hummed and brought Baekhyun back to his embrace. 

“Do you want me to come with you when you tell them?” 

“I think I’ll do it myself,” Baekhyun said confidently. He felt happy at his decision when he received praise from his boyfriend and a kiss on his temple. Sighing contentedly, he snuggled closer to Chanyeol’s warmth as he thought of how to execute his plan. “But can you go there with me and wait for me, Chan?” He asked quietly in the end when a little bit of his fear got into his head. Chanyeol laughed and hugged his tighter. 

“Sure thing, Baekkie.” 

***

Jongdae and Minseok were surprisingly okay with his relationship. They weren’t surprised because he dated a man; they were surprised because he dated _such a man_. 

“I never thought you’d like the popular type,” Jongdae commented. He knew how shy Baekhyun could be and dating Chanyeol would only bring him to the center of the spotlight.

“Only the two of you know about us,” Baekhyun replied, still—pleasantly—surprised that his friends accepted him right away. “I was… afraid the whole time. I thought that people would judge me and hate me for dating a guy. That was why I didn’t tell you guys.” 

“Oh, Baekhyun, you silly thing,” Minseok said dramatically. “I’m kind of sad that you thought we would hate you for who you date, but I understand. I’m happy you believe in us enough to finally tell us.” 

“What made you change your mind?” Jongdae asked. 

The little smile on Baekhyun’s face already told them the answer but they waited for him to say it anyway, “I like him too much, I guess.” 

A few days after, Chanyeol introduced him again to his pack of friends—as a boyfriend this time. His friends were also very welcoming; none of them seemed to be surprised. Baekhyun had never felt more relieved. He was ecstatic and proud and feeling so much braver. And the sudden change in him could be seen from the way he straddled Chanyeol on their bed later that night. 

“Slow down, Baekkie,” Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun decorated his neck with pretty little bites. “What’s got into you, huh?” Gently he lifted his boyfriend’s face up and stared at him.

“I just want to,” Baekhyun confessed. “I want you to feel good too.” 

Before that night, every time they made love, Chanyeol had only focused on him. His tall boyfriend made sure that Baekhyun was pleasured thoroughly and never had he asked Baekhyun to do anything in return. Once, Baekhyun had suggested giving him a blowjob but Chanyeol only smiled and told him to do it some other time before he did it to Baekhyun. But now that Baekhyun felt braver, he wanted to be the one giving pleasure to Chanyeol.

“I’ve always felt good, Baekkie. Don’t you dare thinking otherwise.” 

“I know.” Baekhyun gave a little peck on Chanyeol’s lips before he smiled ever so sweetly. “I just want to give you more.” Knowing that it was futile to fight his little boyfriend, Chanyeol laid back and let Baekhyun have his way. The little vixen continued assaulting his neck with little bites while his hands went down and down until they rested on the jeans’ button. He let go of the delicious neck as he focused on taking off the piece of clothing. Chanyeol chuckled again at his eagerness, but it was soon replaced with grunts when Baekhyun palmed his erection. The sound made Baekhyun even more excited so he took off the jeans as well as the underwear. 

It was the first time he had ever come so close to Chanyeol’s erection. He had touched it before, but he had never seen it up close. It amazed him how something as big as that had entered him multiple times. No wonder it felt painful sometimes when Chanyeol forgot to control himself—though it had only happened twice. He took the erection in his hand, eyeing the beads of precum with curiosity. With his pink tongue, he licked the clear liquid. It tasted a little salty, but nothing unpleasant. He looked up at Chanyeol and the lust filled look on his boyfriend’s eyes drove him to move further. He pumped the cock in his hand a couple of times before he finally sucked the head. It was weird, and difficult, and tiring. His jaws had started to hurt and he hadn’t even had the whole erection inside his mouth. When he tried to take more, he gagged. 

“Don’t force yourself,” Chanyeol said breathily. “If you can’t take it all, use your hand.” He ruffled Baekhyun’s fluffy hair before his hand settled there. Baekhyun took the length inside his mouth again. He felt more confident when one particular suckle earned him the sexiest groan. He noticed how Chanyeol’s grip of his head tightened a little, and although it was supposed to be painful, he wanted more. More was what he got when he eagerly continued sucking Chanyeol off. He loved the sting on his scalp, how with every tug, his own dick twitched. 

When Chanyeol’s groans started to come out more often and his hips started to buck a little bit out of control, Baekhyun knew that his tall boyfriend was close. He continued sucking eagerly, wanting to taste more of Chanyeol. With his slender fingers, he played with the sacks as well, knowing how good it felt every time Chanyeol did the same to him. 

“Baby, I’m close,” Chanyeol grunted. He tried to pull Baekhyun off, but the little boyfriend stubbornly stayed. With a rather harsh thrust, Chanyeol spilled his seed inside Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun tried so hard not to gag when the thick liquid came in contact with the back of his throat. He sucked on Chanyeol’s dick lightly, trying to help him get rid of his orgasm. The liquid tasted a little bit bitter and the texture was weird, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he wanted more. How come he had never tried this before?

After a moment, Chanyeol came down from his high. He pulled out his limp dick from Baekhyun’s mouth, groaning when he saw Baekhyun had swallowed everything without leaving anything behind. 

“Was it good?” Baekhyun asked as he crawled into Chanyeol’s embrace. 

“Good? Baby you’ll be the death of me,” Chanyeol said before he swapped their position and gave Baekhyun his reward. Baekhyun had never felt so proud of himself for being brave.

***

Six months into their relationship, Baekhyun thought he was ready for more. He had changed a lot for the past six months. From being the shy, insecure, little scaredy-cat, he had become more confident in himself and his relationship. His circle of friends had helped a lot, accepting him for who he loved and all. Not to mention the confidence boost he got from his own boyfriend that had made him love himself more. There was only one more thing that still held Baekhyun back: his parents. 

“Do you think they’ll get mad at me?” Baekhyun asked when they were in their post-sex cuddle session. 

“I don’t think so, love.” Baekhyun loved the nickname the most out of every nickname Chanyeol had given him. “They’ll be surprised, maybe, but not mad.” 

“What if they hate me?”

Chanyeol gave him a loving kiss. “Don’t stress yourself with something that is not certain, Baekhyunnie. And from what you told me, I don’t think they’re really against same gender relationship. And they love you very much, so why would they hate you just because of who you love?”

Baekhyun kept mum for a while, drawing circles on Chanyeol’s chest.

“But you know that you don’t have to tell them,” Chanyeol said carefully. “At least not now, when you’re not ready yet. Just because I’ve told my mom about us doesn’t mean that you have to do the same thing right away.”

A few days prior, Baekhyun had met Chanyeol’s mother. She was very supportive of Chanyeol since they only had each other, supporting his every decision as long as it was not harmful. Baekhyun was pleasantly surprised when Chanyeol’s mother hugged him immediately and treated him like a second son. It was why he became even more afraid in telling his parents about Chanyeol. He wasn’t certain that his parents would accept Chanyeol the way Chanyeol’s mother accepted him and he was scared to disappoint his lover.

“I want to,” Baekhyun said after a few minutes. “At least I’ll know their reaction. If they accept us then it’s good. If they… if they don’t, then… Well, at least I won’t be living in fear and questions anymore.” Chanyeol smiled and rewarded him with more kisses. 

“My brave little baby,” he praised, making Baekhyun’s heart swooned. “Just know that I’ll be by your side through it all. Whatever happens, I'll be there.”

***

After two weeks of contemplating, Baekhyun finally called his parents, saying that he had something to say. His mother told him that he could come on Saturday, when his father didn’t have any work. The tone that his mother’s used was as neutral as ever—his parents had never been the loud and talkative type; they were as quiet as him—so he didn’t know if his parents had guessed what he wanted to talk about.

On the night when he was supposed to meet his parents, he asked Chanyeol to drive him there. Like he did with his friends, he told Chanyeol that he wanted to meet his parents alone. Chanyeol asked him multiple times if he was sure of his decision because Chanyeol would be more than happy to accompany him, to give him strength. Baekhyun gave him a long kiss and told him that it was something he needed to do alone. He only asked Chanyeol if he could drive him there and pick him up when he was done.

Chanyeol waited outside the house the whole time without complaining. When Baekhyun returned to the car, he was eerily quiet. Chanyeol held his hand, silently asking if he was okay, and Baekhyun gave him a small smile before he asked to go back. Knowing that Baekhyun would only talk once they got inside the comfort of the room, Chanyeol drove the car as fast as he could. He tried to ease the tension by singing to the songs on the radio, but Baekhyun kept mum the whole time, a little frown adorned his face. 

“Are you okay, Baekkie?” Chanyeol asked when they were inside of Baekhyun’s room. He brought the smaller to his embrace and caressed his fluffy hair.

“Hm,” Baekhyun replied, fumbling with Chanyeol’s sweater. Being the best boyfriend he was, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and seated him on the bed. He left a bunch of kisses on the sad face again before he turned to the closet. He took out Baekhyun’s favourite clothes to sleep in—which was _his_ oversized hoodie and nothing else—and a fresh new pair of boxers. Then he walked back towards his quiet boyfriend and started undressing him. Like a little kid, Baekhyun complied and let Chanyeol changed him into his sleeping attire. After he was done changing, he laid him on the bed and took off his jeans, leaving him in his sweater and boxers, before he joined Baekhyun.

“Do you want to tell me what happened, Baekkie?” He asked softly as he drowned Baekhyun in his hug. “Was it really bad?”

“No,” Baekhyun muttered, his face was pressed against Chanyeol’s chest. “Maybe? I don’t know.”

Chanyeol kept quiet for a moment, giving time for his boyfriend to collect his thoughts. He kept on caressing the fluffy hair and giving him small kisses, hoping that the actions would calm him a little. He was about to say something when his boyfriend suddenly freed himself from Chanyeol’s long limbs and sat up. He straddled Chanyeol and stared at him with the intensity that Chanyeol had never seen before.

“Baek?” He whispered, taken aback with his boyfriend’s sudden change of emotion.

“I love you,” Baekhyun said, his voice was soft and small, but the confidence was evident. He felt his heart beat like drums as the words left his lips. It was the first time either of them had said those words. He watched Chanyeol’s eyes went wide before his lips were stretched in the widest smile he had ever seen—the butterflies in his stomach went wild at the sight.

“I love you,” he repeated, whispering this time, as he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you too,” Chanyeol replied before kissing him back with more force, as if he was trying to prove his words through the kiss. “I love you so much.” Baekhyun felt heat rushing to his cheeks at the words. He had never felt so warm in his life before. The words that left Chanyeol’s lips made his heart beat sporadically and for a moment, he found it hard to breath. It was as if he was suffocating in the love Chanyeol gave him through his kisses. But even though his lungs were screaming, he didn’t want to let go—he wanted more. His hands tangled themselves in Chanyeol’s raven locks while his body was crushed by Chanyeol’s strong arms. They were trying to get even closer than possible, even when there was no more space between them.

After what felt like hours, they finally let go of each other’s lips. Baekhyun stared at his boyfriend lovingly and smiled, feeling the happiest he had ever been so far in his nineteen years of living. He placed another tender kiss on the swollen lips before he took off his hoodie, throwing it somewhere in the room. He had never been so bold before, and the excitement rushed in his blood. Six months ago he would be embarrassed to present himself in such manner to Chanyeol, but now, he had never been more proud of his body, knowing that Chanyeol loved him no matter what.

He helped Chanyeol took off his sweater too, leaving them in their boxers. He was still on top of Chanyeol, but the latter didn’t mind. He let Baekhyun do whatever he wanted to his body, loving every single lick, kiss, and bite his little boyfriend gave him. He rarely saw Baekhyun took the lead, so he always enjoyed it every time he did. Pretty purple flowers started to bloom on Chanyeol’s neck and chest as Baekhyun ground his lower half. The feeling of Chanyeol’s semi hard erection and the moans that left his lips encouraged him to do more to bring him to full hardness. He kept on grinding while kissing the life out of Chanyeol once more, controlling the dance of their tongues completely.

A loud moan escaped from his lips when he felt Chanyeol’s hands on his clothed ass, kneading the cheeks with the exact amount of pressure.

“I want you,” Baekhyun whispered, staring straight at his boyfriend’s lust clouded eyes. "Please."

Taking the hint, Chanyeol changed their position swiftly and took off their boxers, again not caring where they landed. They were as bare as the day they were born, but none of them were embarrassed at the state they were in. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, taking in his beauty before he dived in to kiss him senseless. The kisses were rushed, hot, and messy—as if they couldn’t get enough of each other and wanted more even before the previous kiss ended. His large hands roamed all over the slim body before one of his hands settled on their erections, pumping them together.

Baekhyun let out a moan as he felt himself getting harder. He had never wanted Chanyeol more in his life. He had never been so impatient before. If before that day their intimate sessions were always sweet and slow, this time he wanted them to be hot and hard. He tugged Chanyeol’s hair a little when he felt the latter bit a love mark on his neck. It was more painful than usual, but he loved it nonetheless. Usually he always told Chanyeol to not leave marks that would stay for more than a few days. This time, he wanted his marks to stay for weeks. He shuddered when he felt cold fingers touched his rim. In the midst of getting high because of the bites, Chanyeol must have taken the lube and poured it to his fingers. He let out another moan when a finger finally entered. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol whispered. He used to shower him with praises when they did it for the first few times to distract Baekhyun from the pain, but now he did it because he just wanted Baekhyun to know how much he adored him. “So gorgeous. My Baekhyunnie. My love.” He planted another bite on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as his finger moved in and out. It only took him a while before he inserted the second finger, scissoring the tight hole for what was about to come. 

“Yours,” Baekhyun breathed out. His fingers dug on the broad back, trying to bring Chanyeol even closer to him. The fingers inside him were starting to feel not enough, even when they were constantly touching his prostate.

“Mo-more,” he whimpered. “I want more, Channie.” Chanyeol smiled and gave him more kisses. At the same time, he also took out his fingers and poured a generous amount of lube to his own erection. He knew he should have gone slower, but like his own little boyfriend, Chanyeol wanted more. He folded Baekhyun’s legs in half and in one swift motion, he thrusted in. He gave Baekhyun a moment to adjust himself, knowing that no matter how many times they had done it, his boyfriend was still as tight as ever.

“Move,” Baekhyun said not long after.

“Are you sure baby?”

“Yes, _please_.” Needy Baekhyun was something that Chanyeol really loved, so could he really say no when it appeared? He kissed his boyfriend for a long time before he started moving. He had always been such a sweetheart in bed, the only times he lost control was when Baekhyun started calling him with pet names—other than Channie, but you didn’t need to know that—and when they hadn’t had sex in a month. This would be the third time he lost his control.

His movements were frantic and fast, as if he wanted them to reach their high as soon as possible. His right hand was pumping Baekhyun’s dick, while the other one was gripping his hip hardly. Baekhyun seemed like he didn’t mind. 

“Aahh, _Channie!_ It feels so good,” he moaned, too lost in his lust to care about how obscene he sounded. “H-harder, please.”

“You want me to go harder?” Chanyeol asked, his voice was an octave lower. All of the sudden, he stopped moving. Baekhyun whined from the sudden lost; he was so close. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” It was a gamble, actually. He knew that it was not Baekhyun’s favourite position because he felt embarrassed in not being able to see what Chanyeol was doing. But he liked it so much, because he knew how deep he could reach Baekhyun that way, he knew how much pleasure he could give Baekhyun in that position.

To his surprise, his little boyfriend complied with his request. His face was buried in the blanket while his ass was up in the air.

“Fuck, Baek,” he groaned, feeling the plump ass cheek he loved the most. “You have no idea how sexy you look.”

Baekhyun whimpered as a reply, still feeling a little bit shy, but at the same time confident. Chanyeol kissed the ass cheek once before he stood on his knees and re entered Baekhyun. He was rewarded with the most beautiful sounds as his dick pressed on the prostate even more. With his hands on the slim waist, he got back to his previous frantic pace. Squelching sounds were heard as the bed started to rock with their every movement. The room next door could possibly hear them but they couldn’t care less. Hovering above Baekhyun, Chanyeol worked his mouth on the smooth back. Like he did with Baekhyun’s chest, he also decorated the back with beautiful bite marks. With every mark he made, he felt the walls clenched tighter around his dick.

“I-I’m close,” Baekhyun whined, voice muffled from the blanket.

“Me too, baby.” Chanyeol pulled out his dick again before he turned Baekhyun on his back. As much as he loved the position, he wanted to see Baekhyun’s face when they both reached their orgasm. He thrust in again, moving even faster. More sloppy kisses were shared. They were covered in saliva, sweat, and pre cum, but they had never felt happier.

“I love you,” Baekhyun said when he broke the kiss.

“I love you too, baby,” Chanyeol said. Loud groan escaped from his lips when Baekhyun squeezed him even tighter after he said those words. He pumped Baekhyun’s dick faster and sucked his nipple. Baekhyun’s body convulsed as he spilled his seed in his stomach and his chest. It felt so good that for a moment, he could see nothing but black. It was one of the best orgasms that he had ever had in his 19 year of living, and he was so content that he experienced it with someone he loved and loved him in return.

With Baekhyun’s walls milking him because of the orgasm, it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to reach his high too. He kissed Baekhyun hard as he cum inside Baekhyun. He trembled a little as he felt Baekhyun moving slightly, helping him with his orgasm.

When they both had calmed down, Chanyeol slipped out and lied next to Baekhyun. He wrapped his arms around his little boyfriend and cradled close to his ear. They were both satisfied and content, and for a moment, it was as if they were the only ones to exist in this world.

***

“They were in denial,” Baekhyun said.

They had just finished their bath and Chanyeol was drying his body with a towel while he sat on the bed. He told him he could do it himself, but Chanyeol insisted on serving him.

“They told me that it was just a phase—that you would be another good memory from my teenage years,” he continued. “I was kind of relieved because they’re not really opposing in me dating a guy, but I guess I was kind of upset because they thought I was immature enough to confuse what we have with hormonal phase."

“Is that why you told me you love me out of nowhere?” Chanyeol asked with a soft smile on his face. He helped Baekhyun put on his boxers and his hoodie.

“When they said that, I realized that this in not just a phase. What we have… at least to me, is so much more than just a phase.”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun softly, noticing the little insecurity he had when he said those words. “I feel the same way. The only difference is that I’ve known all along that this is not just a phase. I love you too much for this just to be a phase.” Chanyeol wore his own clothes and got into the bed, bringing Baekhyun back to where he belonged.

“Well, I didn’t. I was so full of fear back then. Fear and doubts, and insecurities. But when I was at my parents’ place, I realized that I’ve been in love with you all along.” He was given a bunch of kisses after he said that.

“I’m so proud that you managed to overcome your fear, Baekkie. So very proud,” he kissed Baekhyun’s lips sweetly, showing just how proud he was.

“It’s because I’ve got you,” Baekhyun replied, feeling proud of himself too. He had never felt so content in his life, so at peace, so blissful.

“All for yourself, baby,” Chanyeol said. They shared another kiss—chaste and innocent, this time, showing their pure love for each other.

And it was still terrifying, the future. Although his fear had disappeared, he knew that there would be times when things would get hard for both of them. Yet somehow that night, in Chanyeol's embrace, he felt like they could face whatever came their way.

Because he had Chanyeol, all for himself.


End file.
